A la luz de la luna
by xscepx
Summary: Harry cursa su 5º año, en el que conoce a una amiga muy especial, Luna Lovegood.


**A la luz de la luna**

-¡¡Harry, despierta!- estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Harry justo antes de que éste pudiera alcanzar el picaporte de la extraña puerta al final del pasillo sin ventanas -¡Harry, vamos a llegar tarde a Herbología!- Ron le gritaba al oído con la intención de meter prisa al joven mago, al que se le habían pegado las sábanas.

Harry tenía 15 años, cursaba su quinto año en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería. Hacía poco que había comenzado el curso, y no lo había hecho todo lo bien que hubiera querido. Escasamente tres meses antes Voldemort había resurgido, y tanto Harry como Dumbledore, el director del colegio, se habían encargado de divulgar este hecho, pero el Ministerio de Magia no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que los antiguos años de oscuridad y de caos iban a volver a caer sobre el mundo mágico, por lo que hicieron todo lo posible por desacreditar las palabras de aquel "niño trastornado" y ese "viejo chiflado".

Por esto, Harry tenía que soportar que la mayoría de la comunidad mágica lo considerara un fanfarrón que no quería más que llamar la atención. Y así es como había dado comienzo el curso, Harry se sentía incomprendido, y de no ser por sus inseparables amigos Ron y Hermione, la familia Weasley y su padrino Sirius Black, se hubiera sentido completamente solo. No obstante había alguien más que no lo consideraba un trastornado.

-¡Dios, como lleguemos tarde otra vez la profesora Sprout nos hará comer hierba recién abonada!- dejó escapar Ron mientras iban a toda velocidad hacia los invernaderos.

-Y yo os aseguro que no está muy sabrosa precisamente- soltó Neville, que iba detrás de ellos, igualmente se había retrasado y a juzgar por sus palabras y su cara de angustia él ya había sufrido aquel castigo.

Corrían a través de la explanada de césped que separaba la puerta principal y los invernaderos, en cuya puerta iban desfilando los alumnos que acababan de terminar su clase de herbología. Harry los distinguió como alumnos de cuarto, y reconoció a una de las chicas que salía, era rubia y de ojos grandes, de mediana altura, con cara distraída y soñadora como envuelta en un mundo aparte, su nombre era Luna Lovegood.

Harry había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla en el expreso de Hogwarts, le había resultado una chica rara, de ideas extrañas pero a la vez divertidas, en su mente se le había quedado grabada la expresión de leve indiferencia que había adoptado al saber que era Harry Potter, pues no era normal que alguien no se sorprendiera al reconocer su identidad. Poco después tuvo aquel encuentro con las extrañas criaturas que tiran de los carruajes del colegio, criaturas que hubiera pensado que solo veía él si no fuera porque esta extraña cualidad la compartía con Luna, pues ella afirmaba que también las veía.

Estas cosas fueron las que hicieron encender en Harry una extraña curiosidad cada vez que veía a Luna, una sensación que no sabría como definirla, pues al fin y al cabo Luna no era más que una chica extraña y de ideas extravagantes. Sin embargo…

Luna salía de los invernaderos, y al ver a Harry se le acercó rápidamente, respiró hondo y, sin saludarlo siquiera con un "Hola", dijo:

-Yo si creo que Quien-tu-sabes ha regresado y todo lo que contáis tanto tú como Dumbledore, Harry-

Los demás habían entrado en los invernaderos o se habían ido hacia el castillo, estaban ellos dos solos. A Harry le había impresionado estas palabras y se había quedado mirando los enormes ojos de Luna, de un gris verdoso intenso. Una sonrisa asomaba por la comisura de la boca de la chica mientras lo miraba, y antes de que Harry pudiera decirle nada se acercó a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le cogía una mano y le susurraba

-No te preocupes Harry, yo estoy contigo- y tras esto se fue corriendo en dirección al castillo, dejando a Harry con la mente en blanco mientras la miraba como iba corriendo.

Fue solo un instante y de pronto Harry se vio a si mismo observando la figura de Luna mientras se alejaba, su falda se ondeaba al viento hasta las rodillas y era lo suficientemente ceñida en la cintura como para poder verle contorno del culo. Su rubio cabello también ondeaba con destreza, dejando a Harry obnubilado en su contoneo.

Cuando recobró la razón se dio se dirigió con premura hacia el invernadero, con la imagen de Luna aún en la mente. No podía entenderlo, una chica que apenas conocía y que además era considerada como una persona de ideas raras no podía estar causándole esos sudores, pero la verdad es que comprobar las cosas que tenían en común y la ternura con la que lo había tratado hace un momento había hecho mella en él.

-¿Qué coño has estado haciendo ahí fuera con Lunática Lovegood?- Le dijo Ron en tono burlón –No me digas que te mola esa chiflada-

-Oye, no te metas con la única chica que me cree aparte de vosotros- Le replico Harry arrugando el entrecejo.

Hermione se acerco a Harry con una sonrisita y le susurró para que solo él la oyera -Apuesto a que te gustaría hacerle ciertas caricias a Lunática, ¿eh, Harry?- Éste se puso tan rojo que se le disimuló la cicatriz de la frente.

Harry se tiró el resto del día con este remolino de ideas y no dejó de pensar en otra cosa. Pasaron varios días en los que Harry pudo ver de vez en cuando a Luna, pero sin oportunidad de hablar con ella, aunque lo cierto es que cada vez que la veía algo se le encendía en su interior. Una mañana se dirigieron todos al gran comedor para desayunar y disfrutar de un sábado sin clases. Se sentaron a la mesa frente a los platos rebosantes, y antes de que Harry le hincara el diente a su filete sintió un codazo de Ron en las costillas.

-¡Harry, mira la guarrilla que entra por ahí!- le susurró Ron mientras señalaba a las puertas del comedor, por la que entraba en aquel momento Cho Chang. A Harry sin embargo no le entusiasmó este hecho todo lo que hubiera esperado, y mientras la observaba entrar su mirada se detuvo en el punto en el que se encontraba Luna, ésta se percató de que la estaban mirando, y al dirigir la mirada a Harry esbozó una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

Era Luna Lovegood, Harry seguía sin concebir que sintiera ese tipo de emoción al verla, pero era demasiado parecida a ella en ciertos aspectos y tenía una personalidad tan misteriosa que no podía pasar por alto las ganas que tenía de conocerla mejor.

Seguían mirándose, la conexión de las miradas se prolongaba peligrosamente, los cabellos rubios de Luna Lovegood le caían sobre las mejillas rozándole la cara y sus llamativos ojos se le clavaban en los suyos.

-Harry ¿qué te pasa?- Neville había reparado en la cara que tenía Harry –Menuda cara de idiota se te ha quedado, majo-.

Con estas palabras Ron estalló en una estruendosa carcajada -¡La madre del cordero, Harry, que el mismo Neville piense que tienes cara de idiota es porque lo que te pasa es bastante grave!- Harry no escuchaba estas estupideces, miraba como Luna se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida del comedor, sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó él también.

-Nos vemos luego, chicos, yo tengo… cosas que hacer- Harry dejó a sus compañeros sumidos en una discusión con Ron y Neville en la trifulca. Se dirigió velozmente hacia la salida del comedor para alcanzar a Luna. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo la pudo ver como entraba por la puerta secreta que daba al pasillo en dirección a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, antes de que entrara Harry la detuvo.

-¡Luna, espera!- esta se dio la vuelta tranquilamente, su rostro solo expresó una leve sensación de sorpresa como de costumbre. Miró a Harry y volvió a sonreír.

-¡Ah! Hola, Harry, ¿cómo estás? He visto que _El Profeta _ha vuelto a escribir un montón de tonterías sobre ti, pero no debes de hacerles caso, no saben ver más allá de sus narices- Luna se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió hacia Harry.

-Gracias, Luna, si te digo la verdad me gusta mucho ver que alguien no me cree un pirado, teniendo en cuenta que no nos conocemos demasiado… ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por fuera?- el corazón de Harry latía a mil por hora, los ojos de Luna se le clavaban como alfileres -¡Claro! Me encantaría- ambos se dirigieron hacia los terrenos del colegio.

El cielo estaba nublado, con un claro gris aperlado, comenzaron a andar sobre la explanada de hierba sin un rumbo fijo, aunque poco a poco se iban encaminando hacia el borde del bosque prohibido, donde allá a lo lejos había unos bancos de piedra, que se ocultaban tras los árboles.

-Oye Harry, ¿cómo fue?- Harry estaba a punto de preguntar "el qué" pero Luna continuó -¿Cómo venciste al Señor Tenebroso?-

El chico relató la historia que ya había tenido que contar tropecientas veces. Luna escuchaba atentamente con cara maravillada, fue con él hasta los bancos de piedra y ambos se sentaron.

-El caso es que no sé muy bien como sobreviví, pero parece ser que tras morir mi madre por salvarme, tuve una protección contra a la maldición de… Ya sabes quien - Harry respiró hondo y miró a Luna, esta tenía una expresión de leve tristeza

-¿Sabes? Yo también perdí a mi madre, no en las mismas circunstancias, pero sé como te sientes- Luna le cogió una mano y comenzó a acariciársela, Harry empezaba a excitarse únicamente con el roce de sus manos y su inyectante mirada.

Allí, al amparo de miradas curiosas, tras los gruesos árboles del borde del bosque prohibido estaban ambos cogidos de la mano –Luna, me ha gustado mucho conocerte, la gente dice muchas tonterías sobre ti, pero es porque no te conocen, eres estupenda-

-Muchas gracias Harry, últimamente también se ha hablado muy mal de ti, pero ni media palabra de lo que dicen es cierta- Tras estas palabras Harry siguió con su mirada el rubio cabello de Luna, su rostro soñador, y descendió hasta dar con el contorno de sus jóvenes pechos tras el uniforme escolar, y más abajo dio con sus piernas, vestidas con una falda que en aquel momento sentada como estaba dejaba ver sus rodillas.

Aquello era demasiado íntimo y demasiado inesperado como para dejar correr la oportunidad, sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que hacía y sin saber si aquello era lo correcto, la mano libre de Harry fue lentamente a posarse sobre la rodilla derecha de Luna.

Seguían mirándose, la sonrisa soñadora de Luna continuaba perpetua mientras que le acariciaba la mano a Harry. El chico sentía la rodilla de Luna, y como si por un impulso se tratara comenzó a acariciársela. En este momento la sonrisa de Luna flaqueó un poco, pero sin dejar de mirarle, y detuvo su caricia en la mano de Harry. Éste fue intensificando su movimiento en su rodilla y poco a poco se aventuró a ir ascendiendo por la pierna. Tenía su mano en el borde de la falda de la chica, y lentamente y con delicadeza deslizó los dedos por debajo, hasta dar con el muslo de Luna Lovegood.

-Ha… Harry… ¿Qué haces?- Definitivamente la mirada de Luna había cambiado, Harry tenía su mano debajo de su falda, acariciándole suavemente la pierna a la chica de arriba abajo, lentamente. Tenía una piel de un color sonrosado, tersa y suave, muy agradable al tacto. Luna no podía ocultar su expresión de susto, miraba a Harry de hito en hito manteniendo sus manos sobre la mano que le estaba acariciando hace un momento.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, estaba con Luna Lovegood, nunca podría haberse imaginado encontrarse de esa forma con ella, rozando el cielo como nunca hubiera creído posible. A pesar de la expresión de susto de la chica Harry reparó en que Luna se mantenía inmóvil, lo que le dio luz verde para continuar. Según le acariciaba la pierna con el vaivén del brazo fue remangándole la falda a Luna. Poco a poco Harry iba dejando a la luz de las nubes grises las piernas de Luna, el chico tenía el miembro a punto de estallar, no se iba a detener por nada del mundo.

Harry llevó su mano envuelta con su falda hacia arriba, hasta dar con sus braguitas, unas bragas de un lila muy claro que hicieron sentir a Harry una violenta descarga eléctrica.

-Harry… no… no creo que esto sea una buena idea… yo… yo no sé… no deberíamos- Harry estaba a punto de detenerse pero entonces reparó en que su respiración estaba muy agitada y que lentamente estaba separando las piernas.

-Relájate… Luna- Dijo Harry mientras, lentamente se inclinó hacia ella y comenzó a besarla por el cuello mientras llevaba sus manos desde sus piernas hasta su cintura.

-¿Qué hago… Harry…?- Luna había cerrado los ojos y suspiraba lentamente mientras sentía la lengua de Harry en su cuello.

-Desabróchate la camiseta del uniforme- Dejó oír Harry mientras él ya le había deslizado la túnica escolar por los hombros, dejándola caer a la hierba.

Mientras Luna iba desabrochando botón por botón su camisa, Harry la empujó hacia atrás con delicadeza para que se recostara en el banco, y él se inclinó sobre su vientre para besárselo con ternura. Luna dejaba escapar sonoros suspiros y resoplidos mientras iba deshaciéndose de los botones de su camisa, dando a la luz la sonrosada piel de su torso y su sujetador lila claro.

Era Luna Lovegood, aquella chica distraída y rara, pero a la vez misteriosa y llena de sorpresas, con una belleza interior oculta tras esa capa de individualidad que guardaba tantas similitudes con Harry, que a la vez que ella había sufrido dicha individualidad en el mundo muggle.

Los rubios cabellos de Luna Lovegood estaban resueltamente sobre el banco de piedra y los de la frente de acariciaban su cara. Su camisa estaba totalmente desabrochada mientras Harry seguía besando y relamiendo el vientre de Luna. Se irguió y se quitó velozmente su camisa, luego se llevó la mano a la cremallera y la desabrochó. En esto que Luna había adoptado una graciosa expresión de curiosidad, era de suponer que esa iba a ser la primera vez que veía un miembro. La expresión de asombro se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio saltar el miembro de Harry desde el interior de sus calzones, luego esbozó una sonrisa pícara y miro profundamente a Harry.

-¿Puedo tocarla?- Pero antes de que Harry diera ninguna respuesta Luna había llevado su mano izquierda hacia su miembro, lo rodeó con la punta de sus dedos y con una expresión de deleite empezó a subir y a bajar a lo largo de su erecto pene. Ahora era Harry el que suspiraba, tenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la mano de Luna Lovegood a lo largo de su polla.

Al tener los ojos cerrados sintió de pronto y de improvisto la lengua de la chica en la punta de su glande, no la había visto acercarse. Luna comenzó a pasar su lengua desde el vértice del miembro hasta el resto de su erección. Así pues, antes de eyacular, Harry se acercó a ella y unieron sus labios, en un principio sin abrir la boca, pero poco a poco de entre los dientes surgieron las dos lenguas hasta unirse y entrelazarse en una sola.

Mientras se besaban, Harry llevó sus manos a la espalda de Luna, y tras acariciársela suavemente desabrochó el sujetador, deslizándoselo por los brazos dejándolo caer al suelo y poniendo ante Harry los hermosos pechos de Luna. A pesar de ser joven, Luna tenía unos pechos perfectos, siempre ocultos tras su ropa como estaban Harry nunca lo hubiera imaginado, haciendo a Luna nuevamente una caja de sorpresas.

Luna sonrió dulcemente al notar que Harry bajaba poco a poco por su cuello hasta dar con un pezón que lo chupó con ternura mientras acariciaba el otro pecho.

-Ahh… Harry, yo… nunca pensé… es genial…- Luna suspiraba de placer inimaginable. De su pecho, la mano de Harry fue recorriendo su cintura y su cadera hasta llegar a su falda remangada, la que desabrochó con premura y dejó caer al suelo, luego deslizó su mano por debajo de sus braguitas y las fue bajando lentamente a través de sus piernas.

En este momento Luna estaba realmente nerviosa, Harry tenía ante el vello púbico de la chica, ocultando su joven vagina, pasó su mano por la ingle y la beso por los alrededores.

-¿Vamos a hacer el amor?- La voz temblorosa de Luna denotaba miedo, pero nuevamente la pregunta dio paso a la confirmación de la misma. Antes de que Harry fuera a reponer algo Luna se echó un poco hacia atrás y abrió lentamente sus piernas.

Estaban ocultos tras los árboles del borde del bosque prohibido, en un extremo de los terrenos en los que rara vez se veía a alguien, Harry se inclinaba sobre Luna Lovegood, se miraban fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero a la vez más excitados de lo que nunca habían estado. Una mirada penetrante pinchaba a cada uno en sus ojos como alfileres, esbozaron una tímida sonrisa y Harry colocó con cuidado la punta de su erecto miembro en la entrada vaginal de Luna.

Tras suspirar profundamente Harry empujó un poco, sintiendo como la punta se abría paso entre los labios vaginales de Luna. Pudo ver como la chica cerraba los ojos lentamente y adoptaba una expresión tensa. Luna tenía ambas manos rodeando la espalda de Harry, éste con una mano en su cintura y otra acariciando uno de sus pechos beso delicadamente a Luna y volvió a empujar, introduciendo lentamente todo el erecto miembro en el interior de la chica.

-Ahhh… Harry, esto es el cielo… no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto, Harry… no puedo creerlo… pero es lo mejor… continúa- Luna empezó a mover sus caderas a la vez que Harry comenzaba a sacar lentamente el miembro hasta la punta y lo volvía a introducir.

Harry tenía a Luna Lovegood debajo suya, le estaba aplicando el ritmo de la penetración ,ambos suspiraban de placer y se acariciaban sus cuerpos sudorosos por todas partes

-Sí… Luna, eres estupenda… estupenda, así… mmm- Harry estaba en un estado de placer absoluto, sintiendo el calor de Luna Lovegood por todo su cuerpo, concentrado en su erecto miembro que entraba y salía del interior de Luna a través de su cavidad vaginal. Tal frenético estado de placer acabó culminando en un orgasmo mutuo acompañado de un estruendoso suspiro de placer, Harry eyaculó hasta las últimas gota en el interior de Luna Lovegood, ambos se quedaron sin energía y fuertemente abrazados.

-Esto habrá que repetirlo, Luna- Dijo Harry mientras la besaba en la mejilla y terminaba de abrocharse la camisa.

-Desde luego, Harry- Dijo Luna con una cansada sonrisa en la cara –Oye, ¿y no crees que podría quedarme embarazada?

-Tranquila, antes de la posible concepción la señora Pomfrey guarda remedios en su botiquín.

Y ambos se dirigieron hacia el castillo abrazados

-Oye, Harry, ¿crees que podrían publicar todo esto en _El Quisquilloso_?- ;)


End file.
